Das Gewissen
by Tamira
Summary: Voldermorts Leben, erzählt aus der Sicht eines Teils von ihm, von dem nicht einmal er selber weiß, dass es existiert.


_**Disclaimer: **Voldemort und alle anderen Personen und Orte, die erkannt werden gehören J.K. Rowling. – Mir gehört nur die Idee, mit welcher ich im übrigen nicht beabsichtige, Geld zu verdienen.  
  
**Authors Note: **Diese Geschichte erzählt Voldemorts Leben aus der Sicht seines armen, eingesperrten Gewissens. - Vielleicht ist es eine etwas absurde Idee, ihm überhaupt eines zuzuschreiben, aber mir ist diese Geschichte einfach so eingefallen. Auch wenn es eigentlich nicht so wichtig ist, bleibt noch zu sagen, dass die Rahmenhandlung zu der Zeit spielt, als Voldemort noch die gesamte Zaubererwelt terrorisierte, vor seinem Versuch Harry zu töten. Bestimmte, auf unorthodoxe Art großgeschriebene Wörter sind beabsichtigt_

** Das Gewissen  
  
**_Der Mann, der vor uns auf dem Boden liegt, wimmert. Er betrachtet ihn mit kaltem Blick und zieht langsam seinen Zauberstab. Ich kann spüren, wie er sich auf das freut, was jetzt kommen wird. „Nein!"rufe ich und werfe mich gegen die Mauern meines Gefängnisses, „nein, tu es nicht!" Aber er hört nicht auf mich, hört mich nicht einmal mehr. – Er hat sogar vergessen, dass es mich gibt_

Ich bin machtlos, aber das war nicht immer so. Nicht immer, nein. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte ich die Macht, ihn vor Schlimmen zurückzuhalten. - Wie lange das her ist. Ich hatte die Macht, zu verhindern, dass er Anderen Schmerzen zufügte. – Nur seine Schmerzen, die konnte ich nicht verhindern. – Das viel nicht in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich, das hätte von außen kommen müssen. Er war jung damals, so jung. Jung und schutzlos. Hilflos denen ausgeliefert, die ihm Schmerzen zufügten. – Wie viel Leid kann ein kleines Kind tragen, ohne erdrückt zu werden? Ich glaube, es hat schon damals angefangen! Er lernte zu flüchten, weit fort, lernte, sich in Büchern zu verlieren. – Wie oft hat er „Peter Pan"gelesen? Er erkannte, was vielen Erwachsenen verschlossen bleibt: Das dieses Buch kein lustig-leichtes ist, das unter seiner obersten Schicht viel Sehnsucht und viel Dunkles verborgen ist. – Wieso liebte er gerade den Satz: „Der Tod ist bestimmt ein großes Abenteuer."? Und wenn sie ihn schlugen, flüchtete er in seine Fantasien, in denen sie schwach waren und er stark! Ihr Leben lag in seiner Hand, sie erfuhren Bestrafung für alles, was sie ihm angetan hatten! Ja, ich glaube, es hat schon damals angefangen.  
  
Dann kam die Zeit in Hogwarts. Auch das war keine gute Zeit. – In seinem Haus gab es viele, die ihn hänselten, verletzten. Weil er anders war, als die meisten von ihnen, weil er ein „Schlammblut"war, wie sie es nannten und weil er arm war. Nein, das war keine gute Zeit. Der Stachel fraß sich tiefer, Dunkelheit breitete sich in seiner Seele aus. Ich konnte sie sehen, spüren. Er fing an, verbissen zu lernen, war bald in allen Fächern Klassenbester. Er lernte sogar im Voraus, den Stoff höherer Klassen. – Die Anerkennung der Lehrer beflügelte ihn. Seine Fantasien wurden konkreter. – Wissen war Macht! – Und diese Macht würde er sich aneignen! – Sie würden sich schon wundern, sie, die ihn verspotteten. Der Spott würde ihnen schon vergehen! Vieles von dem, was er lernte, gefiel mir nicht. Ich warnte ihn vor der Anwendung bestimmter Praktiken und Kenntnisse. Er hörte mir zu und zögerte. Dann dachte ich, das Vorrücken der Dunkelheit in seiner Seele würde beendet. Das war, als er Das Mädchen kennen lernte, das Ravenclawmädchen. Sie war wunderschön, mutig, intelligent und wirklich nett und aus irgend einem seltsamen Grund hatte sie sich in ihn, den Sonderling, verliebt. Dieses Gefühl erwiderte er. Er liebte Sie und für kurze Zeit, interessierte er sich für andere Dinge, als seine Rachepläne, Formeln, Flüche, Wissen und Macht. Sie verschwanden nicht gänzlich aus seinem Blick, verloren aber an Wichtigkeit. Und Das Mädchen gewann an Wichtigkeit. Er hatte in seinem kurzen Leben bisher noch nie eine Person geliebt, war noch nie geliebt worden und nun drängten sie nach oben, die Liebe, seine Sehnsüchte und Wünsche. Sie richteten sich alle auf Das Mädchen, und das verschreckte und verstörte Sie, Sie die sich nie von seinen kühlen Verhalten und seinen seltsamen Anwandlungen verschrecken lassen hatte. Sie machte Schluss und bald wandte er sich mit doppelter Energie wieder dem Studium der dunklen Künste zu. Und so sehr ich ihn auch warnte, diesmal reichte ihm das Studium allein nicht mehr aus. Er wollte sein Wissen und Können anwenden. Und so öffnete er die Kammer des Schreckens und zwang dem Basilisken, der darin gefangen gehalten worden war seinen Willen auf. Er ließ ihn muggelstämmige Schüler jagen, denn auch Sie war muggelstämmig. - Aber trotz des Hasses, den Sie in ihm entfacht hatte, hielt er die Schlange immer von Ihr fern. Als das Andere Mädchen getötet wurde, redete ich ihm zu, die Kammer zu schließen. – Zureden ist eigentlich zu wenig gesagt, zugeredet hatte ich ihm die ganze Zeit. Aber nun flehte ich und drohte und schickte ihm Albträume. – Und schließlich erreichte ich zumindest einen Kompromiss. Er schloss die Kammer, steckte aber sein ganzes Wesen und das Wissen wie sie zu öffnen war, in ein Buch. Damals sagte er, es wäre nur eine Absicherung und er würde es wahrscheinlich nie einsetzen. – Das mulmige Gefühl, welches ich ihm schickte, ignorierte er. Er versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, als er den Großen Jungen für seine Sünden büßen ließ. Er sagte, so eine große Lüge wäre es nicht, der Große Junge würde immer wieder gefährliche Tiere in die Schule schmuggeln und es wäre sicher besser, wenn er von der Schule verwiesen würde. Ich ließ mich nicht täuschen und begann wieder, ihn zu schimpfen, aber er hörte nicht mehr auf mich. Er hörte nie wieder auf mich. - Bis auf dieses eine Mal.  
  
Das eine Mal. – Das letzte Mal, als er auf mich hörte. – Das war kurz vor dem Mord an der Familie seines Vaters. – Er hatte den Todesfluch gelernt, ihn an kleineren Tieren ausprobiert. – Gegen meinen Protest. Er begann damals schon, an meinem Gefängnis zu bauen. – Dann waren Ferien, Zeit den Fluch einzusetzen, wie er fand. – Aber bevor er sich an seinem Vater rächte, brauchte er erst eine Generalprobe, meint er. – Er wollte den Fluch an einem Muggel ausprobieren, den er nicht kannte. – Er wusste, dass immer wieder welche durch dem Wald in der Nähe des Dorfes wanderten. – Es war Beerenzeit. – Er legte sich auf die Lauer und schwor, den ersten Muggel, der ihn über den Weg liefe, umzubringen. – Ich sagte, er dürfe so was nicht tun, doch er achtete gar nicht auf mich. – Und dann war da dieses Kind. – Sie war höchstens 9 Jahre alt, ihr Gesicht und ihre Schürze waren mit Beerensaft verschmiert und sie schwenkte eine mit Beeren gefüllte Milchkanne. – Das Kind hatte keine Ahnung von der Gefahr, in der es schwebte. Es stapfte durch den Wald und sang. – Irgendein Lied über Frühling und Sommer und Blumen und Beeren. – Ich habe es nachher nie wieder gehört, vielleicht hat das Kind das Lied erfunden. – Und er hob seinen Zauberstab und ich schrie. – „Das Kind hat dir nichts getan!" schrie ich, „gar nichts! – Es ist unschuldig, an allem was dir angetan wurde! – Lass es!"– Und er hörte mir zu! – Und ließ das Kind gehen, das nichts von alledem mitgekriegt hatte! – Wegen mir. – Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, mir nicht eingestand. – Er sagte doch tatsächlich, er habe plötzlich entschieden, das der erste Mensch, den er mit Dem Fluch töten wollte, der Vater seines Vaters sei. – Das wäre stilvoller. – Eine gute Ausrede! Aber eine Ausrede. – Er wollte das Kind nicht töten. Und er hat das Kind nicht getötet! Er hat viele Kinder getötet, viele Kinder töten lassen. - Aber dieses Kind nicht!  
  
Das war das letzte Mal. - Am Abend tötete er die Familie seines Vaters. Seinen Vater als letztes, den Vater seines Vaters als erstes. - Meine Proteste schien er nicht einmal zu hören.  
  
Von nun an wurde es immer schlimmer! Nach der Schule reiste er durch Europa um zu lernen. – Er lernte bei den schrecklichsten Schwarzmagiern der damaligen Zeit. – Er schloss Bekanntschaften mit Wesen, an die ich mich nicht erinnern möchte. – Und er fing an, über Leichen zu gehen. – Und das kann man wörtlich verstehen, wirklich. – Ich schrie und ich weinte. – Aber er bemerkte mich kaum. – Er arbeitete an meinem Gefängnis und es wurde immer undurchlässiger. – Und um mein Gefängnis herum wurde es immer dunkler. – Der Stachel hatte sich bis in die tiefsten inneren seiner Seele gebohrt.  
  
Eine Zeitlang konnte ich ihm noch Botschaften schicken, nachts. – Denn in der Nacht waren die Mauern meines Gefängnisses durchlässiger. – Meine Botschaften waren grausam. – Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich ihn dadurch aufschrecken, retten. – Ich zeigte ihn alle, die er ermordet hatte, ließ sie ihn im Traum verfolgen. – Aber es nützte nichts! Ja, er wachte schweißgebadet auf, manchmal schreiend, aber schon wenige Minuten später schreckten ihn seine Träume nicht mehr. – Aber er verstärkte die Mauern meines Gefängnisses so, dass ich auch Nachts keine Botschaften mehr senden konnte.  
  
Er wurde immer mächtiger. – Irgendwann gründete er eine Sekte. – Viele seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler und Peiniger waren nun unter seinen Anhängern. – Sie wussten nicht, wer es war, dem sie folgten. – Aber er kannte sie noch. – Und er verlangte bedingungslosen Gehorsam von ihnen. – Gehorchten sie ihm nicht so , wie er das wollte, bestrafte er sie hart. – Manchmal statuierte er ein Exempel, wie er das nannte. – Dann tötete er einen seiner eigenen Leute, der nicht ganz so gehorsam war, wie er das wollte. - Das war auch ein Teil seiner Rache.  
  
Inzwischen wandte er den Todesfluch wirklich gern an. – Er war für ihm kein Mittel zum Zweck mehr, sondern er war etwas wie eine Droge geworden, die er zum Leben benötigte. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung: Grausamkeit ist es, die ihm aufrecht erhält.  
  
Ein einziges Mal hat seine Stimme gezittert, als er den Fluch aussprach. – Das war, als seine Leute einige Auroren einfingen, die eigentlich ihn hatten fangen wollen. – Unter ihnen war Sie, Das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. – Er hat sie persönlich getötet, einen nach dem anderen, fünfmal der Todesfluch, als letztes auf Das Mädchen angesprochen. – Bei ihr zitterte seine Stimme ganz leicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es einer seiner Leute gemerkt hat. – Aber ich schwöre, dass sich ihre Augen in einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis weiterten und ihre Lippen seinen Namen, seinen wahren Namen formten, bevor der Blitz sie traf.  
  
Danach erlosch auch das letzte bisschen Licht in seiner Seele.  
  
Nun ist er auf der Höhe seiner Macht und ich bin verzweifelt. – Die Leute sagen, er ist ein gewissenloses Monster und ich wünschte, sie hätten Recht. – Aber er ist leider kein Monster, sondern ein Mensch mit einer dunklen Seele. – Und mit mir, einem Gewissen das schreit, das weint und kämpft – und das doch nicht gehört wird. – Ich wünschte, es wäre zu Ende. – Warum wendet niemand den Todesfluch auf uns an? Warum können uns die Auroren nicht endlich stellen? – Ich bin müde von diesem sinnlosen Kampf! – Und doch werde ich weiterkämpfen, was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich bin nun einmal sein Gewissen.  
  
__

_Er hat seinen Stab jetzt auf den Mann vor uns gerichtet.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!" _


End file.
